Britannica Blizzard Collins
by TheEverSoFaithful
Summary: An escapee from a horrid nation, Britannica, more commonly known as Brittany, fled to Jump City seeking safety from the darkness of her home country. When she finds five new friends, famously known as the Teen Titans, every starts to fall into place. But when a cruel man finds perfection in Brittany's powers, can she stay in America for long? Same pairings as TV besides one...
1. Chapter 1

**More Detailed Summary:** Britannica "Blizzard" Collins had grew up a place so horrid hardly anyone wants to speak it's name; Disturbia. Long ago, they took interest in her strange powers and stole her from the nursery room at a hospital in Alaska. She grew up in one of the few good families in the small island nation. Eventually she broke out and fled to Jump City for safety.

Ever since seeing these "Teen Titans," with each of them having something unique about them, Britannica decides that maybe they'll accept her. But when she finally gets her wish, something wants her for a purpose... but why?

(DUN DUN DUN! I'm a horrible summary writer. At least I can WRITE a summary :P)

**Quick Note:** This is my very first fanfiction, so don't be so harsh. I'm not saying I don't want any form of criticism, just don't go "OH MAH GAWD THAT WAS AWFUL YOU SHOULD QUIT WRITING." Thanks!

**The Actual Chapter One:**

Britannica, "Brittany" for short, stood in the dark alley of Jump City. She munched on an apple she was able to take from a farmer's market and watched as the usual happened. It seemed like every Sunday a villain, whether it was a lunatic magician or a group known of the H.I.V.E Five, would rob a bank and occasionally a museum. Also, every time a bank was robbed the Teen Titans would arrive to stop it.

Brittany watched in awe as Starfire shot what she learned to be called "starbolts" at today's not so lucky guy. She didn't recognize him at all, but by the looks of things they have thought him before. Then she saw Raven using her magic to throw a car at the guy. Cyborg was shooting him and Beast Boy was trying to squash him. The leader, Robin, was trying to get close so her could fight, but with everyone trying to get a hit, it seemed impossible. Brittany just chuckled when Starfire accidentally hit him.

_Wonder what it's like to have a job with no pay yet your praised by every pure soul,_ she thought. She continued watching the fight happen around a minute later, things got worse.

The villain, as Brittany learned they were called, had made Robin fall into a hole in the ground strangely. She didn't know how he did it, but it just _happened._ Then Starfire and Raven were blasted away, and the man jumped on Cyborg's backs and yanked some cords to he passed out. Beast Boy had fled from the scene after that mess. He then ran into his van and sped off.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled as she ran out and got on her bike. She started to paddle away fast, like the time she avoided getting robbed by stealing a bike and fleeing to North Disturb, the Northern district of the island. She continued to follow him and eventually jumped onto the top.

"Get off, you physco!" the man screamed as he tried to get her off by sudden brakes and lots of turning. Good thing Brittany did the one thing she was told to never do; use her powers. She shot ice into the car so deep she had accidentally stabbed the driver, killing him. In panic, she jumped off as the car crashed into a brick wall.

"Did. She. Just. Murder. That. Robber?" a woman said in a "Oh my god" kind of voice. Brittany just looked at everyone in the crowd. She then ran off back into the alley, sobbing. Too bad she isn't alone.

"Um, excuse me!" she heard a voice say. She turned to see Starfire.

"Well, this is strange. Let me guess, turning me into the officials, huh?" she asked. This was something everyone did in Disturbia, as they never cared about their few laws; joke about turning them in.

"No, I was just wondering if you could please show me the way back to my home. I'm afraid I'm lost," she replied.

"Girl, I was kidding. Why do you Americans have no sense of Disturb humor?" she asked._ Let me guess, she doesn't even know where Disturbia is. Wow._

"No, not at all. I've just never been in this part of town."

"Oh, just leave this crappy alley and continue heading North. Got that?"

"Um, yes, thank you." And with that, she took off.

"Wait, what just happened?" Brittany asked herself. She just decided to check out the North part of town and followed her lead, hoping to find something worth while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I am such a newb on this website :P. I can't figure out how to view the reviews. Anyways, I'll figure that out. So sorry

-TheEverSoFaithful

Brittany knew that Starfire was aware of her presence, but if you lived in a place were awareness kept you alive, you wouldn't really care. She just continued running, occasionally looking up at the sky to see if she was still there. _Maybe they'll let me in like I've been hoping. It'd be nice to be with people who are... different_ she thought to herself. She never really knew many people with unique powers when she grew up, mostly because those people were targeted by murderers who felt threatened. But that doesn't matter now that she is here, in America. Living an "almost" normal life.

She continued to run, occasionally stopping to rest. It took her around 20 minutes till she even saw the T shaped tower on the rocky island. _God, why couldn't she take a freaking cab,_ Brittany thought as she watched Starfire turn around.

"Why have you been following me for the past minutes?" she asked.

"I really don't have much to do. No job, money, house, or anything really," Brittany replied, hoping her answer would satisfy. She was never a social person: the only person she ever had a actual conversation with was her best friend, Mindy. She couldn't help but wonder where she fled to, as the two had escaped together. Probably some neighboring city hopefully.

"Well, if you have no job, then maybe you could join if you are a good fighter," Starfire said. Brittany just shook her head confused.

"So, your saying that I can just show up and try out, when only you out of the rest know who I am?"

"I believe that is the right thing."

"So, do I just follow you to your home or something?"

"Yes! Do follow!" Starfire gestered her to follow. Brittany rolled her eyes. _Um, I can't fly_

"Oh. Sorry!" Starfire said as she picked her up.

"The heck girl! LET GO OF ME! YOU PHYSCO!" Brittany screamed as she tried to push herself away with ice. Finally she was put down at the front door. It only took two steps through the front door to be amazed at the size of the house. Starfire showed her the elevator, and soon she was standing right before them; the only people she ever knew to actually have some similarities. The few people that could possibly understand her "difference."

She was standing before the Teen Titans.


End file.
